Edo-Shinobi
by Rangiku9815
Summary: After sacrificing himself for the elemental nations; Naruto finds himself thrust into the world of Fairy Tail, at the time of Lisanna's departure, there will be a long road ahead of Naruto what path will he take? (This is the verson 2 of Blinded Warrior)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this Fan Fiction, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my version of this story.**

**This story is the second version of Blinded Warrior and it will start of the same but I promise it will go differently and be more unique, so please could you just hang in there.**

**Final note - There was a poll on my profile to say what abilities Naruto would have and the results are: Naruto will have the ****rinnegean**** and Magic. I would like to thank those who voted, it makes writing easier if we have a little help now and then ;)**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

**"Writing likes this is Jutsu's."**

_**"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."**_

"Writing like this are thoughts"

Chapter 1: The Battle of the Ages

Naruto stood at the opening of a large battle field, in which Madara Uchiha was stood staring at him with both the rinnegean and Sharingan whirling at Naruto. "You have come far young jinchuuriki; we could have been powerful allies but you had to try and stop me, so I must end your pitiful life!" Madara charged straight at Naruto, who simply put his hands up in defence; Madara then grabbed Naruto's arms in an attempt to flip him over, but Naruto latched on Madara attempting to do the same to him. There was a grunt as a body was flipped, back landing hard ground. Madara got back onto his feet, shifting back into his fighting stance once more.

Naruto managed to deflect Madara's attack, moving to the side and bringing up his leg to kick him but Madara blocked it, spinning away from Naruto. Madara's mask flew off by the sudden movements, his Akatsuki cloak flared slightly to show large scars going all over the side body, before the cloak fell back into place, covering the recently exposed skin. Naruto felt a warm sticky liquid run down his cheek as he felt Madara's ring connect; grazing his cheek slightly, before Madara's fist pull away.

Bringing his fist up towards him, Madara ducked under it, Naruto's left hand coming up to his elbow, blocking the move Naruto slammed his other fist into Madara's stomach. Madara doubled over in pain before he swung his free arm around, grabbing his right leg and lifting it, catching him off guard and then both slammed into the ground with a heavy thud. Grunts and harsh breathing filled the battle field.

"You have improved in taijutsu; let's see how you can handle ninjutsu!" Madara lunged forwards doing the correct hand signs, quicker than the untrained eye could see, for his first barrage of jutsu's.

**"Fire Style: Fire phoenix jutsu!"**

Fire spewed out of Madara's mouth in the shape of a giant phoenix, with its wings spread wide, aiming straight for Naruto. "I'm not done with you yet." Just like before Madara started doing the correct hand signs, faster than the untrained eye could see.

**"Fire Style: Fire Flower jutsu!"**

**"Fire Style: Fire Hawk jutsu!"**

**"Ninja Style: Merging Elements!"**

All of the fire jutsu's merged together to create one giant technique; Naruto merely stood still, until a shadow consumed Naruto's body shielding him from the blast. Not that Madara knew, he thought that Naruto died.

"Ha, as I thought it would be easy to defeat you!"

_**"Don't count the Kit out yet!"**_

As soon as the dust cleared; a fox (about the size of Akamaru) with four tails swinging behind it; however Naruto was not alone behind the fox, stood proud next to Naruto was a man with black hair and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated. Yes this man was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, traitor to the leaf and ex-member of team 7.

"When I said we were gonna fight and die together, I didn't think it would be saving the elemental nations."

"Che; let just do this, I can only do this once it will kill both of us." I will be the better one of us, by atoning for all my sins.

"Uchiha Final Technique: Incineration!"

A stream of wild-fire shot out from Sasuke's heart; then the fire wrapped itself around Madara and Naruto, the fire surrounding Sasuke was red, the fire surrounding Madara was black and finally the fire surrounding Naruto was light blue.

Chakra was pumping through Naruto's fire and into Sasuke's; which in turn fuelled the black fire surrounding Madara. That's where it all went wrong. The blue chakra was being contaminated by a dark crimson source of chakra, the nine tails was interrupting. "Foolish Uchiha, I have fought many of your kind and you don't deserve redemption!" With that the Kurama (The Kyuubi) lunged forwards at Sasuke with what was a claw made of chakra; straight away Sasuke knew he was going to die, so to finish everything he cut out all the chakra making the area go dense with the amount of condensed chakra gathering.

Suddenly the amount of chakra began to slowly etch away; Sasuke looked wide-eyed at Naruto. "Naruto? What are?" Sasuke was quickly cut off by Naruto. "I'm pulling all the chakra into my body and saving your life teme." Over the corner of the battle field a small army of ninja where coming to save a friend; Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi were at the front of the ninja's, that's when Kakashi spotted Naruto and Sasuke. "Lady Hokage over there!"

Tsunade raised her hands and pointed them into the direction of Naruto and shouted. "We must save a comrade and end this war; for it has gone on too long, and taken too many lives!" With a loud cheer the ninja's ran at Naruto only to be stopped by a huge barrier, surrounding the battle field. Naruto turned around and smiled. "Do you actually think I would let more people die for me?" Tsunade attacked the barrier. "Naruto open the barrier now!" Sakura began to frantically help her; but then she saw who was in there with Naruto, her eyes widened and Naruto caught on to that.

"See Sakura I kept my promise to you." A hand of blue chakra picked up Sasuke and threw him through the barrier to Sakura, whom caught him instantly. "I'm just sorry."

Naruto kept pulling on the chakra until it finally got too much and became unstable and blew up; tearing a whole into the space-time dimension, the two people who were stuck in the blast, weren't able to be seen; At least not in this dimension. Sakura fell to her knees as the barrier broke. "Naruto!"

**-At the Hokage Tower A Few Days Later-**

Tsunade sat in front of the rookie nine, the Suna siblings, Team Guy, and their teachers as well as Naruto's surrogate older brother Iruka; she had some terrible news to tell them. Tears started to well up in her eyes, which everyone in the room caught on too; Tsunade opened her mouth to speak when nothing but air came out. Dam it what can I say; congratulations on winning the war by the way Naruto's dead we couldn't find his body, think I am the Hokage, just like Naruto wanted to be, I will be strong.

Tsunade dried her eyes and began to talk "I know it has been a long war and we have finally won, However (Tsunade's expression darkened) something has happened." She didn't get to finish that sentence when Sakura interrupted "Lady Hokage where is Naruto, is he okay after that huge blast?" Everyone in the roomed looked around for their favourite blond-haired ninja wrapped in some sort of bandages; but they found no one, turning their gaze back to the Hokage they saw her head drop then shake. That shake a simple action that let them know, everything was going to change from now one. That there would be no more of their favourite unpredictable ninja anymore.

Kankuro hugged a crying Temari, when Gaara walked up to them and hugged them; Kankuro let Gaara cry on his shoulder, for once in their life they looked like a real family, once again their bonds were strengthened by a Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata slowly slid down the wall she was leaning against, Kurenai hugged her as she slid down, Kiba and Akamaru sat next to her then as soon as she saw Kiba she cried on his shoulder. Letting all the frustrations of what happened; Kiba just put his head on hers and stroked circles into her back gently, whilst Akamaru put his head in the crook of her neck. If you looked closely you could see a lone tear slowly glide down the ever stoic Shino's face.

Asuma (I kept him alive in this FanFic; he was just injured in the fight against Hidan) gave his wife (Kurenai) a hug and let her cry into his shoulder whilst saying soothing words to her and rubbing circles into her back. Choji started crying and Shikamaru put a reassuring hand on his shoulder whilst tears where forming down his own face. Ino and Sakura where crying together, while Sai stood there emotionless not sure what to say or do he just felt empty again like he did before he met Naruto. Kakashi and Yammato stood with their heads bowed down in silence; and then Kakashi walked up to Iruka and gave him a small box, already knowing what was inside the box Iruka sat down and cried for the first time since Naruto graduated.

Guy and Lee where being normally quiet even in this situation and Neji found his way over to Hinata with whom he decided to give a small hug and then made his way over to TenTen; she looked at him with tears in her eyes but refused to cry, only letting out a small whimper. Neji nodded understanding what she was trying to say. As Tsunade forced herself to watch as all of their expressions change and battle with her own self-control to keep her emotions in check. "As I was saying; Naruto will now be pronounced KIA (Killed in Action), and he will be named a war hero just like his father and his heritage will be know."

"I will announce his death today and funeral in three days; and at his funeral that whole village will attend I will reveal his heritage, that's all what is to be done for now dismissed."

Sakura released Ino and walked up to the Hokage "One day I am will be the Hokage to take over Naruto's dream, so he never dies!" Everyone's depressed faces became one of determination as they all swore to never forget the sacrifices that Naruto made, and promised to up hold his dreams and to never let him die again.

**-In Earthland-**

_**"Kit wake up."**_

_**"Wake up."**_

_**"WAKE UP GOD DAM IT!"**_

Two eyes slowly opened; Naruto shot up in a flash, only to fall back down in pain, his years of being beaten have stopped him from screaming out in pain. Naruto's senses haven't full adjusted yet but he could tell something different has happened with his eyes; they didn't feel normal, but he could hear something laughing. Naruto turned around to see the Kyuubi rolling around on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

This just seemed to make the Kyuubi laugh even more, before her eventually turned a pointed to a puddle. Not seeing what was so funny Naruto looked into the puddle of water, looking himself Naruto that he looked about 11 years old; but his hair grew longer and spikier, the colour had also changed it was black with red highlights going down the spikes.

"Holy crap I look like the son of a Uchiha and My mother !"

Finally getting himself under control the Kyuubi said "_**That's not all kit, look at your eyes."**_

Naruto's eyes widened "The rinnegean."

**So what do you think, please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can. If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate'**

**'True Feeling'**

**'A life of two jinchuriki'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – What anime do you think makes the best movies? I think it's either Bleach or Naruto Shippuden! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this Fan Fiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my version of this story.**

**I want to apologize for the very late update because I haven't had time to write recently so that means I couldn't update, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Just a few responses to some of my reviews:  
xxBloodyFatexx: Thank you, I will keep updating.**

**Spyrkle10: I do like the other story but I also hope this one will turn out better.**

**Jmw: Thank you for the constructive criticism I will try to make my chapters longer and don't worry i am not planning on a time skip for a while, in this story I will also try to describe the character more. After a chapter or a few could you tell me how I'm improving please?**

**iwish328: Reviewing does keep us motivated and it makes writers very happy, so thank you for the review.**

**ViolatedMonkey: The beginning is the only thing that will be the same as 'Blinded Warrior' in this story; I will be changing nearly everything but you will have to read on to find out.**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

**"Writing likes this is Jutsu's."**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."_**

"Writing like this are thoughts"

Chapter 2:Meeting Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss

**-Last Chapter-**

**-In Earthland-**

**_"Kit wake up."_**

**_"Wake up."_**

**_"WAKE UP GOD DAM IT!"_**

Two eyes slowly opened; Naruto shot up in a flash, only to fall back down in pain, his years of being beaten have stopped him from screaming out in pain. Naruto's senses haven't full adjusted yet but he could tell something different has happened with his eyes; they didn't feel normal, but he could hear something laughing. Naruto turned around to see the Kyuubi rolling around on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

This just seemed to make the Kyuubi laugh even more, before her eventually turned a pointed to a puddle. Not seeing what was so funny Naruto looked into the puddle of water, looking himself Naruto that he looked about 11 years old; but his hair grew longer and spikier, the colour had also changed it was black with red highlights going down the spikes.

"Holy crap I look like the son of an Uchiha and My mother!"

Finally getting himself under control the Kyuubi said "**_That's not all kit, look at your eyes."_**

Naruto's eyes widened "The rinnegan."

**-This Chapter-**

"Why the hell do I have the?" Naruto was unable to finish as he saw a giant creature in the distance. The Kyuubi seemed to know what was going through Naruto's head. **_"You better not be thinking of going to fight that thing!"_**

"You know I have to help someone could get hurt!" Naruto was even listening to Kurama; he had already begun to run off into the clearing where the creature was, **_"We are already injured from that last fight! You don't know its abilities! You know what? Sod it you won't give in or listen to me! If you die I will kill you!"_**

Naruto scoffed "Yeah I love you too, fuzz ball." Naruto heard a quick growl followed by 'puny human I could kill you before you even screamed my name in terror' but he decided to ignore it and try to get closer. As the creature was closer and closer to him, Naruto only then began to notice its appearance.

The creature was easily bigger than the Hokage tower; its large arms were sprouting sharp claws that where covered in a thick fur. Naruto also noticed its highly defined muscular body that screamed it had a high amount of physical strength. It had its hair in a mane-like appearance; the ears and canine teeth were pointed in a way that made them look sharp, and there was a pair of striped horns pointed upwards that started from the forehead. The legs where much smaller than the arms but they were still massive compared to any building in the leaf; at the end of the massive legs the creature had feet that bore resemblance to a birds, with long claws. Similar to the horns on the creatures head; it had a pair of horns sprouting from its shoulders, giving it a very powerful overall look that if it weren't for all of his training Naruto would probably have run away from at first sight.

Naruto was nearing it and was just about to try to plan out his attack when the creature saw him. It raised its powerful arm backwards in a punching position; and Naruto braced himself to take in on, when he felt something that sent him flying into a tree. Shaking the dizziness out he looked at the weight on his chest and saw a girl wearing a gothic-style outfit that was very revealing. It consisted of a dark skimpy sleeveless shirt; and a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with some kind of demonic buckle. She had thigh-high boots with stiletto heels which each had a skull with a flower on the upper parts. Looking at her arms Naruto could see a demon shaped bracelet on her right wrist and a ring on the same hand's middle finger, Naruto also noticed that she had dark nail polish on all of her fingers. Most of her white hair was tied in a large ponytail on the back of her head by this massive dark ribbon; she also let a large strand of her hair cover her forehead freely.

Naruto was just about to say something when he was cut off by this girl, who just punched him straight in the face. "You idiot! You're just child, you could have die going against the beast!" She raised her fist to hit him again when realisation hit her. "Lisanna!" The girl bolted up so fast and was about to run when she winced and felt to the floor again. This time Naruto ran to her and said the obvious. "You're hurt." And was going to ask if there was anything he could do when he saw her face, her face had tears coming out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"Please." Naruto looked up at this. "Please save Lisanna!" "Who is Lisanna?" She pointed her finger to a girl stood in the middle of the clearing. She had hair that wasn't longer than the other girls but still quite long; she wore a short dark red dress with a white collar and bow, up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings, with a light pink fabric falling down from it. She also wore tall black socks with brown shoes. And this girl now named Lisanna was holding her arms in a hugging motion out to what the older girl called the beast. Naruto couldn't hear her from this far out but her knew Lisanna was talking to the beast.

The injured girl beside his caught his attention. "I'm Mirajane, that's my sister Lisanna, Please you have to save her!" Nodding his head Naruto turned away from Mirajane to face Lisanna but he eyes widened as he saw the beast about to attack her, and by the look on his face he was sure Mirajane knew as well. "Go!"

Naruto tried running to Lisanna but he knew he wouldn't make it; but he could give up, he needed to help this Lisanna and Mirajane. Everything went in slow motion as he saw the giant hand of the beast that was about to hit Lisanna get closer and closer to her. "Think what can i do, my chakra seems to be acting up, I can feel it but it's so faint I know there's not enough for a jutsu!" **_"Kit what about the rinnegan?"_** "That's, now think what was it that Nagato used that one time? Shiru...Shiran…Shira, Shira Tensei!" Everything became a blur as Naruto moved is such a speed, that he was holding onto Lisanna as the hand of the beast connected with them both.

Both Naruto and Lisanna were flung through the air and over the clearing, into a part of the forest, it all happened so fast Naruto didn't hear Mirajane shouting out to Lisanna. Naruto felt his body along with Lisanna's rolling along the floor of the forest. Looking up Naruto saw that he was on the floor with Lisanna a few feet away, Mirajane was beside her crying and saying something but he couldn't hear what. Naruto was trying to adjust himself, when he saw Lisanna was starting to disappear slowly until she was completely gone.

Mirajane began crying now, as did Naruto. "I'm sorry." Mirajane's head snapped upwards so fast Naruto was worried it would come off. Then she remembered she asked that boy to help her save Lisanna when she got hit. It was her fault, and then she heard him again. "I'm sorry."

She slowly started edging herself to the boy. "What are you sorry for?" His face looked down, "Your sister, if I was faster I could have." Mirajane interrupted. "No! It's not your fault!" This time Naruto interrupted "It is." He slowly felt his eyes becoming clouded by darkness; he thought he might as well tell someone his name. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Then he fell into darkness at least darkness in this world for now.

**So what do you think, please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can. If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate'**

**'True Feeling'**

**'A life of two jinchuriki'**

**'Blinded Warrior' (The first version of this.)**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing, I will update as soon as I can. Random question time – Who do you think has the saddest or heroic death in any anime? I would say Asuma (Naruto), Jiriya (Naruto) or Masaki (Bleach). **


	3. Author Note

I would first like to apologise for the long delay, I have had a lot of problems with my life, such as school and life at home but I got it all sorted out so I should be able to update now. But I have also decided to do a re- write of some my fanfic. I will put this notice on all my stories that I write with out a co-writer but i may not be doing an re-write of that story. So while I try to get everything back on track please bear with me for now.


End file.
